


Dinner for none

by PrinceForestFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, Jumin isn't really interested in dinner, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Wine Kink, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceForestFox/pseuds/PrinceForestFox
Summary: It was late, too late really, Jumin had called a few hours ago to push back your date, informing you he’d been called into an important meeting and would be home later than expected. You combed a hand through your hair, your hand fiddling with your phone. You looked up and gazed around the room, the two glasses of wine still poured and waiting for Jumin’s return, you couldn’t help but wonder how late he’d be this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked on tumblr what people wanted next and I had a request for some fluffy yet sinful JuminXReader! I hope you all enjoy~ ❤

It was late, too late really, Jumin had called a few hours ago to push back your date, informing you he’d been called into an important meeting and would be home later than expected. You combed a hand through your hair, your hand fiddling with your phone. You looked up and gazed around the room, the two glasses of wine still poured and waiting for Jumin’s return, you couldn’t help but wonder how late he’d be this time. 

You sat on the loveseat in the living room, Elizabeth curled up beside you, you reach over to gently run your fingers across her soft fur. She let out a small chirp, looking up towards your hand before rubbing her cheek softly against it. You could tell she missed him too, you both were loved so dearly by one man who gave you everything, his full attention and love being no exception. 

You stood slowly, your hands straightening out your short cream coloured dress, arms stretching over your head as you let out a quiet yawn, rubbing your eyes with a sigh. You turned your attention towards the door, a small click alarming you to take notice, heart missing a beat as you felt excitement rise in your chest.

The door opened slowly, gorgeous black eyes finding and meeting your gaze immediately. Your smile was instant, him returning one as he quickly closed the door and made his way hurriedly towards you, arms coming out to wrap tightly around you, pulling you against his chest. He let out a deep sigh, a hand on your head coming through your hair, nuzzling into the top of your head, he took a long breath and inhaled your scent. 

“I missed you, Kitten” his voice was a whisper, talking to you as if everything between you was a secret. Your hands slowly slide up his chest and around his neck, pulling away enough to meet his lips, kiss soft and slow. Jumin soon kissed back with a bit more purpose, hand coming to your jaw, tilting your head back further to deepen the kiss, letting it linger as he kept the excruciatingly slow pace. You let out a soft sigh, pulling away, his gaze filled with love and admiration for you, smile small, but present. 

“I missed you so much too, Jumin” You reach up to take the hand still present on your face, holding his hand tightly as you stare into his eyes. “It's a bit late now, but if you'd still like to join me for dinner, I'd be honored.” you smile, pulling him towards the dinning table, he made no attempt to do otherwise, pulling out your chair before going to take his seat across from you.

He spared no time reaching for the wine, taking a sip and swishing it in his mouth before swallowing. He sighed contently, eyes focused on you as they roamed your body, though it was hard to tell what he was thinking, the direction of his eyes often gave him away. “You look gorgeous today, MC” he hummed in approval, eyes bearing a certain hunger as he watched you intently.

“Are you sure you're hungry?” his voice was low as he peered over at you, breath obviously heavier, he watched and waited for a response. “Perhaps you'd rather join me on the couch, we could talk about our day over a glass of wine.” he pushed his chair out, not waiting for a response as he picked up his glass, offering you his other hand. “Please join me, Kitten.” 

You smiled and took his hand, knowing very well you'd both eaten already, happy to skip dinner to be closer beside him. You happily obliged, following him over to the small couch you both often shared late night talks on over wine. You enjoyed those nights, but right now, you couldn't shake the heat in his eyes, knowing exactly what was running through his head, a look he only gave you when he craved much more intimate acts.

Jumin took a seat on the couch, patting the spot beside him gently as he welcomed you to sit down. You plop down closely beside him, his hand quickly coming to pull your legs over his, your arm instinctively coming to relax around his neck. You loved sitting like this, your legs in his lap and your body turned to his, each of you with a glass of wine in hand. Jumin raised his glass to clink against yours before taking a swig, eyes meeting your gaze as he dropped the glass from his mouth. 

“Tell me about your day, Jumin” your voice was soft, hand running through the hair on the back of his neck, he leaned gently into the touch, enjoying it momentarily before speaking. He let out a sigh, his free hand coming to tuck some hair behind your ear, smiling as his eyes stared back with such affection.

“There's not much to say, my father has a new woman and it's nothing but trouble as usual. Sometimes I don't understand why he's so swayed by women, but then I remember the impact you have on me, so I try to be less judgmental.” You slowly bring your hand from the back of his head to cup his cheek, soothing it softly, watching as his eyes flutter shut as he leans into your touch. He lets out a small hum, his body relaxing as his fingers run through your hair.

“I'm still astonished to this day, the ability you have to make all my worries melt away. I had never experienced such contentment until I'd met you.” his eyes fluttered open, half lidded eyes staring back at you, the pools of black mixed with such lust as he watched you turn red from simply a look. “Please, never leave me, I would be completely useless without you. I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you,....MC” 

He blindly reached forward, hand gently leaving his glass of wine on the table, his hand pulling your head towards him as he closed the gap, mouth rough against yours, his hand tugged lightly at your hair, making you gasp. He smirked, using the chance to slide his tongue into your mouth, licking up the lingering taste of wine, groaning at the mixed flavor of your own taste with his favorite expensive wine. 

Jumin bit and tugged at your bottom lip, tongue soothing over it as his eyes flicked open to meet your gaze. His eyes burned through you, the look of hunger sending waves of heat through your body, a gentle hand coming to rest on your thigh, fingers slowly rubbing circles on your skin. He slowly moved his head from yours, dipping his head to meet the glass you held, his hand coming up to tip the stem, taking a swig of your wine, before dropping back down to your thigh. 

His grip was much tighter this time, you could see it in his eyes, the way the wine affected him. He was far from drunk, but even the smallest amount of wine made the man flushed, cheeks gently shaded with pink, his body warm and longing for more contact. His hand slowly made its way up your leg, fingers easily pushing past the hem of your dress, they danced along your inner thigh, a subtle smirk on his face. 

Jumin dropped his mouth to your neck, kissing it softly, hand behind your head pulling you closer against him. He bit hard and sucked, a groan leaving his mouth at the sound of your small moans, the sounds spurring him on. His fingers slowly pushed against your clothed heat, another groan slipping out as he raised his mouth to your ear.

“Kitten~ You’re so wet for me~” his voice a whisper, he slowly dragged his tongue against your ear, nibbling at the lobe, fingers brushing softly against the wet fabric of your panties. His hands were talented, knowing just where to push, the small bit of friction against your clit causing you to moan, a growl quickly erupting from Jumin’s throat. He pushed with a bit more meaning, teeth grazing against your neck as he soaked up your moans, the pads of his fingers pushing against you in a small rolling motion, the change in pressure causing your body to heat up quickly. 

“Jumin…” your voice was faint as his tongue slowly make it’s way up from your shoulder to your jaw, tongue cold as it slid up your neck, still chilled from the wine. He mouthed slowly at your jaw, fingers slowing as they moved to tug down your panties, pulling them down and off your legs with ease, leaving them to fall on the floor. 

Jumin pushed his index finger to your heat, slowly rubbing it against the slick warmth, finger teasing over your entrance before moving back up to rub gentle circles against your clit. His mouth met yours again, kiss rough and eager, his tongue pushing into your mouth, sliding roughly against yours. You moaned into his mouth as his hand moved delicately, hardly giving you the fiction needed, but just enough to make you crave more. 

Pulling away, he stared into your eyes, watching your expression as his hand dipped down, two fingers pushing into your warmth as his thumb continued to roll against your clit. With a moan of his name you could see the lust form in his eyes, his fingers slowly starting to move, pace slow and tortuous, as his eyes focused on every small change in your expression.

He smirked, hands quickly moving a bit faster and causing you to moan loudly, hand tightening in his hair, you were getting lost in the pleasure, finding it hard to concentrate, fearing it wouldn’t be long before you completely forgot about the glass of wine in your hand. As if reading your mind, he tipped his head down to take a sip from the glass, you tilt your hand to accommodate him and he swallows what was left over, your hand shakily dropping to leave the empty glass on the floor.

With your newly found hand, you raise it gently to rub your hand on his neck, slowly moving to loosen his tie, hands haphazardly moving to undo his shirt as well. He chuckles, hands pushing a bit deeper to find that special spot, making you moan and falter with his shirt, panting as you finish the last few buttons and tug it open. You gasp at the sight of his skin, hand slowly sliding against his chest, his skin warm and flushed a soft pink. You lean forward to place a few kisses against his collarbone, his hands gently pulling out of you, causing you to whimper at the loss of pleasure, looking up towards him in question. 

He shifts back, pulling off his suit jacket and folding it against the arm of the couch before looking back to you, tie still lazily around his neck and shirt open wide for you to gaze upon his perfectly toned body. As you raise a hand to touch him he catches it in his own, raising it to his lips to give you a kiss, his eyes, staring back half lidded as he moved your hand to rest on his crotch. 

He let out an unsteady breath at the contact, leaning down to kiss you, his hands both coming to rest on either side of your waist. You gasp quietly, feeling his cock twitch against your hand, he was hard, so hard, and fuck did he want you. He let out a small impenitent sound against your lips, causing you to whimper and start to paw at his cock, his breath getting heavier with each brush against his head. 

Jumin quickly moved a hand to unbuckle his belt, hand pulling down the zipper with ease as his tongue licked into your mouth with more desperation. His hand spared no time, reaching into his pants to pull out his leaking cock, grabbing your wrist and gently resting your hand on his length, precum beading at the top. 

You let out a moan, your thumb gently pushing against the head of his cock, spreading the precum around to make is more slick as you slowly started to touch him, grip tight and pumping slow. He let out a soft moan, one hand sliding around your back to unzip your dress, he pulled away from your lips, eyes raking over your body as he slowly pulled off your dress, discarding it to the other side of the couch. 

As you picked up speed, his hands slowly ran up and down your sides, eventually sliding up to the swell of your breasts, fingers gently rubbing over your nipples, his head dropping to suck and kiss at your neck. He let out breathy moans against you as you gripped him tighter, his fingers pinching softly at your nipples, rolling them between his finger and thumb. 

His hips bucked into your touch, and hardly a second later his hand was coming to grab your wrist, stopping you from touching him further. He panted softly, catching his breath, before raising his head to gaze into your eyes. His free hand went to your back, arm pulling your wrist forward, whilst his hand encouraged you up and onto his lap. His hands came to your hips, pulling you up to help you position nicely on his lap, mouth diving down to suck softly on your nipple, his hands roaming up your back, only to drag his nails all the way down before resting his hands on your ass. 

He squeezed them roughly, one hand losing contact only to come back down with a smack. You jumped and let out a whine, his tongue grazing over your nipple one last time as his head made it’s way back up to level with yours. He let out a growl, roughly pulling you closer, his cock twitching against you inner thigh. 

“What do you want Kitten~?” he purred, nose nuzzling against your jawline as he awaited a response. You groaned at his words, hands coming into his hair and holding on tightly. “Your cock….Jumin, I want it so bad...please” you whimpered softly, his teeth nipping along your jaw. He brought his eyes to meet yours and smirked, eyes pools of pure lust and desire. 

“Is that how we ask politely, Kitten?” he hummed, slowly positioning you upwards, brushing the head of his cock against your entrance, your hips tryed to push down but his tight grip held you in place.”Please...Please I want your cock so bad...sir” your voice ended in quiet moan, a smile coming across his face, it seemed he was pleased. He slowly tilted his head, hot breath on your ear, his voice a hushed whisper. 

“Good girl” he praised, and with a snap of his hips and the push of his hands, he thrusted you down onto his cock to the hilt, your voice straining as you let out a cry that whittled into a low moan. You held your arms tightly around his head, his face buried into your neck, your hands tangled tightly in his hair. He slowly kissed up and down your neck, soothing you as he slowly started to move his hips, letting out deep sighs as his cock rubbed against your wet warmth. 

He moved slowly for the first few minutes, slowly picking up pace, fingers digging into your hips as he held you still. “Fuck Kitten, you feel so good.” he groaned, pushing you down as he thrusted up, hips slowly becoming less fluid as he grew more desperate. His teeth sunk into your neck, biting you roughly as his hips rutted against you with more force, the desperation to get deeper inside you making you feel dizzy.

His groans filled the room, one of your hands coming to tightly take hold of his tie that still lazily hung around his neck, pulling on it for some stability as Jumin bounced you roughly on his lap. Jumin let out a moan, enjoying the strain to his neck, the feeling sending heat straight to his groin. A part of you knew he loved it when you got a little rough, your hands pulling at his hair, dragging your nails down his neck, eliciting a shudder and a twitch that could be felt from inside of you. 

Jumin let out a breathy moan of your name, hips snapping up into you at a quick pace, and you could feel yourself getting closer as the head of his cock rubbed roughly against your G spot. Jumin dropped a hand, his finger rubbing with purpose against your clit, other hand keeping you steady, growling as he felt you tighten around him. 

“Kitten, cum for me.” You didn’t need to be told twice, your body quickly turning into a shuddering mess as you clung as tightly against him as you could, your hips rolling against him when he snapped up, cum warm as it spilled inside you, you rode him slowly through his orgasim. Jumin’s hand slowly started to loosen on your side, whole body slumping against the back of the couch, your arms lazily around his neck, as you rested against his chest, nothing but the sound of your hearts beating and heavy panting.

You let out a small sigh as you pulled off of him, resting yourself in his lap, you hummed softly as you snuggled closely against him. Jumin slowly put his arms around you, fingers gently rubbing against your skin as he slowly brought himself back out of the haze. He let out a content sigh, one hand brushing through your hair, the afterglow often being a special moment you both shared together and cherished. 

You slowly turned your head up, kissing his neck and nuzzling his jaw, you lazily push some hair from his eyes, staring down at him, thinking about how beautiful he is after being completely undone. You smile gently before leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips, it’s slow and sweet, lips barely touching as they brushed against each other. You pull away to smile at him again, rubbing his cheek with the back of your hand, he happily leans into the delicate touch. 

“You still in the mood for dinner~?” You ask, a small giggle across your face as you stare down at the man you love so dearly. Jumin hummed, leaning up to kiss your nose, flashing a smirk towards you. “I was actually hoping we could move this to the bedroom.” A small laugh escaped from his lips, his eyes looking mischievous and somehow, completely serious. You roll your eyes at him as he sits up, kissing your cheek before reaching behind you to get his glass of wine. 

“What? One time not enough for Mr. CEO?” You teased, watching as he raised an eyebrow at you from over his glass, taking a large swig before placing it back down. His hands gripped tightly against your waist and roughly picked you up as he stood, throwing you over his shoulder, and holding you there tightly. With one arm around you to keep you in place, he reached down for his glass once more before making his way towards the bedroom.

“I’m sorry MC, I’m used to getting my way. Perhaps after a few more rounds I’ll feel a bit peckish, but for now, you’re all I’m interested in devouring.” He took another sip of his wine as you both crossed the doorway into your shared room, the door being kicked closed behind you. Needless to say, it was going to be a very late dinner.


End file.
